


New Space, New Home

by reo_red



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Moving In Together, Roommates, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reo_red/pseuds/reo_red
Summary: Krobus was just asked to move into the farmer’s home, but he has a little to think about first.
Relationships: Krobus & Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	New Space, New Home

Krobus didn’t know what to do when the farmer asked him to live with her. He was aware that humans lived together in groups, but always with other humans and never with monsters like himself. It seemed too risky to live in such close proximities to each other, considering just, well, how _different_ they are. 

It was definitely something he wasn’t expecting when the farmer appeared around the corner in the sewers, trotting over for her usual check-up on Krobus’ wares. She had inspected the omni geode he had for sale quite a bit, before moving on and contemplating the merits of owning a ”monster fireplace”. She decided not to buy either of them, and instead struck up a small conversation, as she usually does after purchasing (or not purchasing) something from the little shadow’s shop.

Krobus had grown quite fond of this routine. Waiting for a customer, seeing the farmer’s familiar smiling face, having a little chat, her waving goodbye to move along with her day, and back to waiting again. It doesn’t get much more eventful than that, other than a few other customers who weren’t as talkative or enthusiastic as the farmer. Maybe he saw the occasional rat or suspiciously large bug, but that was about it. 

Peaceful, dark, and wet, as the sewers should be. Constant comfort. 

It was only until the farmer pulled out a very droopy looking bouquet that he really considered leaving his gloomy chamber.

“So, what do you think?” She chirped, holding the wilted bouquet in an outstretched arm. She looked especially happy today, pert and glowing. Her denim overalls looked cleaner, and her dark coily hair looked much less tussled with than it did on other days.

“Well, I… uh…” He knew what the question was as soon as he saw the bouquet, but still didn’t know how to answer.

“It’s okay, you can think about it! I’ll come back tomorrow, alright?” And with that, she said her goodbyes and sauntered away, returning back to the blinding surface.

He did think about it. He thought about it quite a lot. 

Krobus really liked the farmer. She was very sweet to him. She brought him gifts that blew him away, she always knew not to be too loud or move too suddenly, she liked to tell Krobus about life above the sewers. She was a very refreshing presence, very… good. 

_It wouldn’t hurt to be around her a lot._

But he’s a shadow brute. Would he even be able to survive in the farmer’s home? Would it be dark and wet like his current location? Or would it be too bright, too hot, too dry? The shadow people were fairly drought-resistant, but only once they found a suitable dwelling. That meant moving into a new space was difficult, if not uncomfortable. Krobus knew this. If the farmer’s house wasn’t shadow-person-friendly enough, he would, well, dry up. Thinking of that pained him. Would he be able to admit it if the farmer’s home was slowly killing him? 

_What if I asked for too much? Would I be a burden? Would I need things that would make her uncomfortable in her own home?_

And visitors, surely she had friends over. Human friends. What if they saw him? They would think he was dangerous. And would they think badly of the farmer? He wouldn’t know how to act if he knew he was the reason why the other humans disliked the farmer. The thought of it made something inside him sink. 

_How would they see her if they knew she lived with a monster?_

He was overthinking all of this. Of course the farmer’s home is not right for him. But he knew the farmer, he knew she wanted to be closer to him, considering that she just asked him to be her housemate. She has always been very kind and understanding. If anything went wrong, he could tell her, right?

_Surely we could make it work._

That was that. He was going to live with the farmer. Suddenly, he felt excited. 

~~~

As promised, she returned the next day, smiling as usual. Krobus had been waiting, also as usual.

“Hey, Krobie!” She quipped, jogging over. She looked as worn out as she always is, unlike her appearance the day before. “How’s it going? Still have those geodes?”

“Hello, Sunny,” He felt a grin beginning to form on his shadowy face. “Sorry, but I only sell the geodes on Tuesdays.”

“Aw, that’s alright,” She shifted her feet, “So, ah…”

“I’d love to move in with you!” He blurted. “I-I thought about it. And it sounds awesome.”

“Oh! That’s great!” Sunny looked taken aback for a moment, before beaming with the power of 100 light essences. She sputtered before working out when he’d move in, they settled on three days, just enough time for him to pack anything he’d need and to say goodbye to the old, rusty sewers.

Krobus couldn’t wait.

~~~  
The day eventually came around, and Krobus made his way to the farmer’s house with all the things he decided to take along. It was the dead of night, the only things watching him were the fireflies and crows, and not a single human. It wasn’t much of a long walk, but as he traversed the town square, he took note of all the buildings he had never seen before. 

The human residences, with their dark windows and stagnancy, along with what looked like some shops and roads leading to other parts of the little town. If he was going to be living above ground, he could get the chance to explore these places in the night, when no one was awake. That sounded exciting. He never really got a chance to look around. 

_Might as well learn more about the humans’ town if I’m going to live in it, right?_

He then passed the bus stop, which looked very run-down, and followed the sign near it to Rosewood farm. 

It wasn’t the brightest night, and the moon was mostly obscured by clouds, but he could piece together some aspects of the farm. Long stretches of grass, several different types of plants all sorted into neat rows, and some smaller buildings off in the distance. He’d have to ask what those were for. He entered the farmhouse with the key Sunny gave him, trying not to make much of a ruckus with getting all his things through the door.

It was very quiet and warm. He closed the door behind him, and took in what he saw.

Everything he could see was illuminated by the thin strips of moonlight streaming through the house’s scattered windows. He saw a small table, two chairs, multiple boxes (storage, he assumed), a fireplace with hints of red embers still lingering, and a large potted plant. There was a separate space, with many more boxes, and a strange contraption built into them. He’d have to ask about that too.

He crept across the room, floorboards silent under his weightless form, and into the next room. That’s where he saw the farmer, silent and unmoving. She was atop a large bed and was covered with several heavy-looking blankets.

“Psst, Sunny!” It seemed too quiet for him to speak normally, so he dulled his voice to a low whisper, “I’m here!”

She didn’t stir.

_Oh, she is sleeping. Humans do that. Right._

He knew that he shouldn’t wake her. Across the room he saw a smaller addition that was empty, and he figured that space was for him, since it was the only vacant room in the whole house. It felt weird moving in a room where Sunny wasn’t, but he made his way beyond to the smaller room. As quiet as he could, of course. 

The room looked faintly similar to his space in the sewers. The floor and walls were tiled, the familiar squares reflected the very little moonlight that shone throughout the house. The small claws on his feet made the usual _tap tap_ s when he walked across the glossy tiles. Did the farmer make this little room just for him? It sure felt like it, and he was delighted to think the farmer put in all this effort to make him feel more at home. 

_She really thought about me..._

He then set out to put out the things he brought with him, which only included a few traditional jars and some of the gifts the farmer gave him in previous seasons. He had to admit it wasn’t much, but those were the things he liked most. 

He was getting quite comfortable in his little room, and he just noticed, the air wasn’t as dry as he thought it would be. It was perfect, actually.

_Wow. I’m really going to live with a human._

Not just any human though, the _farmer_. Any doubts he had about humanity melted away when it came to her. 

He settled down in the room, _his_ room, and promptly waited, until he could see tints of an orange sunrise seep through the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!
> 
> hey, this is my first fanfic ever, so critiques and comments are very welcome <3 hopefully i will continue this work.


End file.
